


we all signed up for a website

by aIwaysbored



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, DNF, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gaming, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Skephalo, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Tension, dreamnotfound, gay couples, groupchats, its four am i’m bored, mostly texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIwaysbored/pseuds/aIwaysbored
Summary: mcyt chatficWilbur - Hey why are you all sad(xxx) xxx-xxxx - wtf did you assume about me(xxx) xxx-xxxx - Who is this?Wilbur - I’m Wilbur, you all signed up for “teens that r sad.”(xxx) xxx-xxxx - Fuck you. Fuck this group. I am NOT sad. I’m happier than you all.(xxx) xxx-xxxx - Language. Hi Wilbur! I didn’t realize we’d be in contact with others who signed up.(xxx) xxx-xxxx - what the hell, i know people in this. we all sad huh?_____________Wilbur made a random website  called, “teens that r sad.” It was originally made to practice programming, but when random teenagers around him found it on twitter and signed up, he just added all those numbers to a groupchat.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, any others that form
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Introductions

_Friday_

_⤷ (6:17pm)_

**[Teens That R Sad]**

Wilbur - Hey why are you all sad

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - wtf did you assume about me

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - who’s this?

Wilbur - I’m Wilbur, you all signed up for “teens that r sad.”

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - Fuck you. Fuck this group. I am NOT sad. I’m happier than you all.

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - Language. Hi Wilbur! I didn’t realize we’d be in contact with others who signed up.

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - what the hell, i know people in this. we all sad huh?

Wilbur - Everyone introduce yourselves! We will work through this together!

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - Fuvk no we won’t. Your name is ugly.

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - Tommy! Why are you in here man? 

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - Tubbo?! You’re sad? Why. 

Wilbur - We have two names, keep it up guys.

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - i am embarrassed to say i signed up, it was a joke 

Karl - i’m not, i’m karl help me 

Badboyhalo - I’m Bad! Nice to meet you guys XD This could be a safe space for us! Good idea Wilbur!

Philza - I’m Phil, not necessarily sad. I just sign up for stuff. 

Phil - Techno? Hey?

Technoblade - phil you tell anyone i’m here and you are dead.

Phil - Okay buddy

Dream - hi, call me dream. 

Dream - idk any of these numbers so ima go by a cool name 

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - and you chose dream? fucking lame 

Badboyhalo - I think a safe space should require no swears :) 

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - no fuck you bad 

Badboyhalo - Language!

Wilbur - And you are?

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - fine ima go by a ‘cool’ name too

Quackity - i’m quackity 

Dream - that is so much worse than dream.

Quackity - stfu

George - um, i’m george 

Tubbo - I know that name.

Quackity - george is a common name dumbass

Tubbo - I know but, I was just saying.

Tommy - You duck fuck, leave Tubbo alone.

Tubbo - Thanks big man :D

Sapnap - i’m sapnap, i’m not sad 

Sapnap - just lonely lol

Karl - haha i’m both 

Wilbur - Sorry to hear Karl. We will help you here!

Quackity - you talk like a robot WilBum

Wilbur - I made a website, I am professional.

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - ugh upvote 

Skeppy - i’m skeppy lol

Wilbur - Lmao I’m just playing

Wilbur - I made the website as a joke, but we can still all be friends.

Wilbur - Get pranked losers

Quackity - Wilbum 

Wilbur - Yes Quackity?

Quackity - your mom

Karl - HAHHAHAHHAHA owned 

George - quackity just popped off

George - i cannot take that name seriously

Quackity - okay _George_

Sapnap - george is an ugly name 

George - _sapnap_... really...

Karl - HAHAHHAHA 

Karl - all ur names suck. mines cute.

Tommy - I’m muting this shit fest. If you need me I will be doing drugs in the alleyway near the street. 

Tommy - Do not engage with me for I will be carrying weapons.

Tubbo - Have fun Tommy! 

Skeppy - why are you all men

Skeppy - not that i am complaining 

Skeppy - kinda am tho

Quackity - no way we all are

Quackity - aint no man come up with the name ‘dream’

Dream - WTF DID I DO TO YOU!!

George - i’m man

Karl - no shit George

George - ok Karl

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - i feel as though this won’t help my sadness. 

Wilbur - It probably wont.

Wilbur - Unless getting bullied is a coping mechanism for you. 

Karl - no but it is a kink

Sapnap - karl ? 😳 too comfy man

Karl - :]  
  


(xxx) xxx-xxxx - ...

Wilbur - Give us a name, or nickname at this point 

Fundy - um fundy

Quackity - dream can we team up for a sec

Quackity - bc.. fundy..

Dream - yes ofc

Dream - DUMB NAME

Quackity - STUPID NAME

Fundy - crying brb

Fundy - NIKI?!

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - I planned on staying a lurker

Niki - Hi I’m Niki! :))

Skeppy - our second female

Wilbur - Who’s the first?

Skeppy - dream

Dream - i am boy

Dream - sadly 

Niki - I have work so I will come back later!   
Niki - Thanks for adding me Wilbur :)

Wilbur - No problem 

Karl - we still have nameless nimrods

Quackity - nimrods?

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - This is stupid.

Wilbur - Hey, you signed up.

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - Techno? Phil? You guys are weak.

Technoblade - eret do not test me

Eret - Lmao this is so embarrassing for you. Better hope I don’t tell people 

Philza - Eret, you know to respect people’s wishes. Don’t stoop so low. 

Karl - lol dad vibes

Quackity - dad just yelled at you eret 

Eret - I feel belittled 

Philza - Remember that feeling. 

Technoblade - phil you are a great man.

Tommy - I am the only man here. Phil is not a man when I am around. 

Philza - Okay buddy

Sapnap - this is an odd group

Sapnap - i feel like we’re all different 

Karl - haha probably 

Karl - what if i went to school with some of you :o

Quackity - if i see any of you in public i’m babyraging

Dream - you wouldn't know, bc you don’t know my name 

Quackity - i know george’s ;)

George - don’t wink at me 

Quackity - georgie ;) 

Karl - wink at me babe

Wilbur - Should the website be called, sad and gay?

Eret - Its now not as stupid 

Tommy - No. No. No. No. Only man I like is Tubbo. But not like that.

Tommy - I don’t mind gay, but I simply am not.

Tubbo - ^^ I support tho!! I still want to stay and make friends :)

George - tommy go back to your alleyway 

Tommy - George I wish you, and only you, would come visit. I have weapons. 

Quackity - leave my georgie alone

George - not the defense i wanted but i guess it’s the defense i got. 

Wilbur - We still have a few unnamed, but maybe they’ll introduce themselves later.

Wilbur - So, what are you all like? Age? Hobbies, pictures if you’re comfortable?

Dream - i’m going by dream for a reason

Wilbur - Note the, ‘if you’re comfortable.’

Karl - i’m a junior, i play tennis, i like games

Karl - can i popcorn it to sapnap?

Sapnap - i’m a junior, football, game are also cool 

Sapnap - dream baby

Dream - um so i’ll just upvote your whole intro

Dream - bc same... what if we know eachother...

Sapnap - text me ur school pussy

Dream - okay. ill pass it to george

**[Imessage between Sapnap and Dream]**  
  


Dream - i go to martinvale

Sapnap - no fucking way

Sapnap - i go to central

Dream - WERE RIVALS??  
Dream - no way that we haven’t played eachother 

Sapnap - LMAO, this is embarrassing for us 

Sapnap - i’m a wide receiver 

Dream - i’m quarterback

Sapnap - well well well

Sapnap - if it isn’t the famous clay

Dream - you don’t tell anyone

Dream - tell me ur name now

Dream - even playing field dick

Sapnap - nick :) i sacked you

Dream - fuck you. you made me look dumb

Sapnap - you did that yourself 

Sapnap - L

**[Teens That R Sad]**  
  


George - uh, george, junior ?? coincidence ?? no sports

George - games are cool but i feel like we’ll all say that, given why we’re all here 

Wilbur - Only gamers can find my website 

Wilbur - Anyways, pass it on

George - tommy

Tubbo - He facetimed me to tell me that you’re his least favorite and he won’t answer until someone else asks. 

George - tommy’s annoying

George - you go tubbo 

Tubbo - He is!  
Tubbo - I’m Tubbo, freshman, chess club

Tubbo - Tommy, I pass it to you

Tommy - Thanks

Tommy - I’m a freshmen, but I am not little.

Tommy - I like women, I am not a lame gamer like yous all.

Tubbo - Tommy we just finished a Minecraft map...

Tommy - Tubbo die

Wilbur - WOAH

(xxx) xxx-xxxx - Top ten things not to say to sad teenagers 

Ranboo - I’m Ranboo btw

Tommy - Ok

Tommy - Duck twat go

Quackity - that’s what your mom calls me lol

Tommy - Why would my mother say twat?

Quackity - 😑

Quackity - i’m a junior, haha georgie ;) 

Quackity - um fuck sports i like biking, ig video games too

Karl - quackity do you bike and game?

Quackity - yes

Quackity - i also text and drive

Sapnap - same! 

Phil - Don’t talk about breaking the law so freely

Technoblade - murder murder murder murder murder murder murder murder 

Quackity - i guess techno can go bc he’s loud asf

Technoblade - no.

Quackity - well fuck okay

Quackity - phil, batter up

Phil - Hi I am a senior, from the Netherlands and take care of my friends.

Phil - Eret!

Eret - I am in the LGBT community and a senior 

Niki - Personality trait 👍🏼

Niki - /j /j /j I can say that I am also 

Niki - Sorry I jumped to me because I have to get off my break. Sophomore, I’m an artist :)

Fundy - queen of doing things her way

Fundy - but i will copy. i’m a sophomore, play soccer, grind minecraft

Fundy - bad

Badboyhalo - I am a senior, I bake and throw knives sometimes XD

Dream - you cannot XD us after you say you throw knives 

Quackity - litterally 

Quackity - like, i murder people uwu

Sapnap - hAHAH

Sapnap - i eat people :3

Badboyhalo - No!! That is not the same!! It’s a smile

Karl - i’m a mass murderer 

Karl - *smiles*

  
Quackity - LMAO NOT THE ASTERISKS

Wilbur - Wow. Okay then. Did we do it?

Skeppy - no me 

Skeppy - i’m a senior, i like longs walks on the beach ☹️☹️

Badboyhalo - Awh Skeppy, that sounds fun. 

Dream - now just that ranboo person

Skeppy - speak now or be removed 

Skeppy - this is a threat

Ranboo - I’m Ranboo, a freshmen. Um, that’s it.

Tubbo - Twins big man! 

Tubbo - Tubbo stop it.

Ranboo - Yes. That does indeed make us twins.

Tubbo - Ranboo!! Cool name 

Tommy - Stop this right now.

George - got some peanut butter with that jelly ?

Quackity - shut up george

Karl - shut up george

Dream - shut up george 

Sapnap - george shut up

Quackity - sapnap u ruined it

Karl - sapnap...

Dream - sapnap cmon

Sapnap - guys we have one common enemy hop off my dick rn


	2. discord is formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George - i don’t like you guys 
> 
> Quackity - but babe :(( 
> 
> George - especially you

_Saturday_

_⤷ (2:03pm)_

**[Murder uwu]**

_(feral boys)_

Karl - i feel like we all bonded 

Karl - potential actual friendships ?? juniors gang ??

Quackity - ew youre sappy aren’t you 

Karl - yeah :(

Sapnap - karl don’t be sad

Sapnap - i want to be friends 

Karl - thanks sapnap :p

George - i hate the groupchat name

Quackity - georgie baby, you say the word and i change it

George - stop talking to me like that

Dream - george = boring 

George - i reckon you wouldn’t like being called baby by a stranger either

Karl - ooo he must be fun at parties 😍😍

Dream - cmon karl whyd you add a party pooper 

Karl - lol idk? lapse in judgment ig

George - i don’t like you guys 

Quackity - but babe :(( 

George - especially you 

Dream - george

George - yes?

Dream - you call your mom, mum?

George - yes why? 

Dream - HES BRITISH

Dream - give us an accent check pls

Dream - i knew it when you said i reckon 

Karl - ACCENT CHECK! ACCENT CHECK!

George - what how?

Quackity - record yourself saying something

Quackity - say i love quackity, he sleeps with my mom 🙏🏻🙏🏻

George - *attached an audio file*  
  


Karl - LMAOOOO 

Karl - mans said screw quackity like i screw his mUM

Karl - he MUMED you and still WON!!!

Dream - george you popped off

Karl - your accent is hot 

Karl - low keyyyy

Quackity - going dark dhmu

Sapnap - only real ones know 💔

**[Teens That R Sad]**  
  


Quackity - i know this shit died 

Quackity - but i’m reviving it to say george made me go dark

Tommy - George you did good for once.

George - thx tommy

Quackity - 🖕🖕

Tubbo - Anyone wanna add my discord and play csgo?

Sapnap - text me tubbo

Tubbo - Ok big man!

Karl - you had me until csgo lol

Tubbo - Sorry, we can play something else Karl

Karl - i’m j playing j playing 

Karl - send me it :)

Tubbo - Okay👍🏼

Badboyhalo - I can make us all a server if you want! 

Tommy - No

Wilbur - Do it

Niki - I love that idea :) Add lots of vcs tho

Badboyhalo - We can call in there, text in our roots 

Eret - I’m so down

Eret - I’m always down to talk 

Fundy - as am i

Phil - Send the link when it’s done 

Badboyhalo - Haha twenty minutes later, here you go! 

Badboyhalo - https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ

Dream - you did not just rick roll us 

Ranboo - Never gonna give you up

Tommy - Stop encouraging it Ranboob

Quackity - nEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN

Ranboo - Ayeeee

Wilbur - Fuck whoever made me open the chat to Rick Astley

Karl - HEY it was an honor. thank you bad 🙏🏻

Badboyhalo - Sorry sorry it was funny

Badboyhalo - Here you go >> https://random-discordlink.com

Niki - Bad let me be a moderator, I wanna edit it a bit 

Badboyhalo - Done!

Quackity - me too!

Badboyhalo - Done as well

Wilbur - Me for obvious reasons

Badboyhalo - Done

Tommy - Me

Badboyhalo - No

Dream - bad are you dumb

Dream - you gave editing perms to quackity 

Dream - but draw the line at tommy?

George - yeah do you see what quackity did 

Quackity - what did i do 🥺

Badboyhalo - WHAT! 

Fundy - i’m sorry i will not be joining those vcs until the channels are renamed 

Badboyhalo - It’s all Quackitys fault!

Karl - someone come join me in the shart squad pls ❤️

Dream - nah i’m too busy in the fucking milfs one 

George - ^  
  


Quackity - i’m in the sexy hot mfer one

Quackity - it’s locked for only me lolololol

Badboyhalo - I took away his role

Niki - I’ll fix it all dw 

Eret - Praise Niki

Phil - Fucking hell who moved me into old and ugly and locked me in

Quackity - my last movement before my rights were taken 😔

Quackiry - cant believe my first amendment was now violated 

Badboyhalo - Oh shush you’re being a muffinhead

Ranboo - A what?

Tommy - Read bitch

Ranboo - What did I do to you?

Dream - it’s like me and quackity but younger 

Quackity - i miss those days dream

Quackity - you don’t care like you used to 😭😭

Dream - ok

Tubbo - Niki, the csgo ones symbols look good. Sapnap join me when you can 

Sapnap - yep yep i’m coming

Quackity - woahhh,, coming?? 

Karl - and arriving 

Phil - I’m gonna play Minecraft if anyone wants to hop in that

Technoblade - be there asap

Fundy - ^  
  


Eret - ^  
  


Skeppy - i’m gonna read a book bye 

Tommy - I wrote a book

Phil - Really?

Tommy - Yes

Tommy - It’s called How To Sex

Badboyhalo - Language

Tommy - Bad wouldn’t know 

Dream - OOOOOOO 

Tommy - Shut up Dream

Dream - i was hyping you up tf

Tommy - Dont

Ranboo - You cannot win with him

Dream - true 

Tubbo - True 

Tommy - Tubbo what

Tubbo - It’s true Tommy!

Fundy - if tubbo can’t win, none of us can 💔

Technoblade - don’t care 

Tommy - I like Techno

Technoblade - don’t care

Quackity - phil please stop banning me from your world

Phil - Stop joining it as Hulk Hogan

Quackity - okay i changed it

Phil - Murderer Mickey Mouse is not better 

Quackity - come inside it’s fun inside 😏😏

George - i’m joining you guys

George - i hate dream

Dream - oh cmon now

Dream - he’s just mad because i’m better than him

George - you wish 

Dream - do i? ;)

Karl - YOOOOO 

Karl - didn’t think you two would be the first couple

Karl - my money was on me and sapnap 

Sapnap - we can make that happen ;)

Tubbo - Sapnap pay attention we are dying 

George - what part of hate dream do you not get

Dream - i won geoguessr and he’s being a baby

Wilbur - Who just burnt down my house 

Eret - Whoops

Wilbur - Hope you don’t like yours too much

Fundy - AYE THATS MINE WILBUR STOP IT

Eret - L

Dream - guys give george back

Tommy - Clingy mofo

Ranboo - Says you

Ranboo - The one claiming Tubbo

Tommy - IM going to fight you and I am going to win

Tommy - How tall are you?

Ranboo - 6'6

Tommy - Fuck off

Tubbo - A kid in my grade is that tall, maybe its you :0

Ranboo - Tubbo text me

Phil - Dream you can have George back

Phil - He is so annoying

Eret - Attractive voice though

George - says YOUU

Eret - See, I like George

Quackity - why do i have competition

Quackity - hes mine

George - no im not yours

George - and no im not annoying

Phil - I beg to differ

Dream - he really is

George - werent you just begging for me back ?

Dream - lol no 

Karl - *attached an image* heres the recipets george 

George - thanks karl ily

Quackity - YOU LIKE KARL AND NOT Me????

Karl - ly2 <3333333

Sapnap - Karl :'(

Karl - you werent meant to see that

Technoblade - im burnin down the church

Dream - youre HUH?

Dream - oh nvm

Dream - in minecraft LOL

Karl - mans thought you were commiting arson irl

Technoblade - i am

Fundy - nows a good time for photo evidence karl

Niki - Tell no one Karl

Phil - Tell no one Karl

Technoblade - Tell no one Karl

Karl - STOP pls make it stOp im SCared

Eret - Tell no one Karl

Karl - STOPPPP i dont like horror

Quackity - karl youre weak

Dream - ^^

George - karl its okay

George - <3

Karl - :( <3

Dream - how tf did you get george on your side

Technoblade - george youre next

George - lol okay

George - i wanna die anyways

Tubbo - George dont say that. Youre welcomed and appreciated here with open arms boss man

Tommy - Do it George

Ranboo - There are two types of people

**[Imessage between Ranboo and Tubbo]**

Tubbo - hey 

Ranboo - Hey

Tubbo - Do you go to Central?

Ranboo - Yes 

Tubbo - As do I!

Ranboo - Woah, so we've seen eachother?

Tubbo - You can’t really miss you big man

Ranboo - Curse my legs

Tubbo - My real names Toby!

Ranboo - I’ve heard of you. Oh my god I know Tommy IRL

Tubbo - HAHHAHAH 

Tubbo - Do you two get along?

Ranboo - Yes were acquaintances 

Ranboo - We do science together, but don’t talk enough to have eachothers numbers ya know?

Tubbo - Yes I do. That’s crazy

Ranboo - He’s not any nicer in person

Tubbo - I know, he’s hard to please sometimes 

Tubbo - He only likes me :D

Ranboo - He always tells me he has one friend Lmao 

Tubbo - I think we have a studyhall together 

Tubbo - Wanna sit with me on Monday?

Ranboo - Of course :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahah ????!??!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading  
> i got bored at 6am lololol


End file.
